All Because Of The Perfume Incident
by vanonymousherlock480
Summary: Many boys at Fairy Tail have liked Lucy for a while, and when they hear that she is currently staying with Natsu because of making a mess at Lucy's house, they get jealous and try to take her to like them and live with them.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Perfume Incident**

 **Author's Note:** _Kon'nichiwa mina! (Hello everybody!) This is my first fan fiction I've ever written, I hope you all will enjoy it! Domo, arigatogozaimashita! (Thank you very much!) And, now… let the story begin!_

 **Yawn**. "Wow, did I have the best sleep I've had in a while or what?! Well, I bet everyone is already at the guild, I should go join them." As I get up to go and wash my face, I hear a crash in my washroom. _Huh? What was that?_ I grab the nearest object in my room I could use as a weapon: my straightener. I slowly tiptoe over to my washroom with the straightener high above my head, ready to pounce on whoever the intruder may be. The door opens and I scream while falling on whoever is in there.

"Lucy! HAPPY I told you hiding in here wouldn't be a good idea!" _Natsu? Of course._ I felt something on my chest and hip, but it was also a bit painful. I finally opened my eyes to see that Natsu was on the ground, yelling at Happy to his right, while holding my left breast and right hip to keep me from falling right on top of him. I was blushing so bad, and was just staring at Natsu out of embarrassment while holding my straightener in my left hand. "Aye sir..." said Happy, he looked really sad. "Lucy! We tried to scare you but broke some of your perfumes and squirted a bunch of your creams all over the place. S-sorry." Natsu apologized. Now that I think of it, I was starting to smell all of the strong perfumes. I started coughing like a maniac, and Natsu's face turned a bit yellow. I tried to kick Natsu for being such a jerk by dropping my favourite perfumes, and trying to scare me. But my coughing got in the way. Happy flew out and was also coughing. I dropped my straightener, and Natsu got up while holding me by the hips and closing the washroom door behind him. He carried me to my couch and set me down beside him.

"Natsu"-cough "Why"-cough, I was coughing so much that I could barely even talk. Natsu wasn't as bad, coughing a bit here and there, and Happy was sneezing. Natsu then put his scarf around me and made sure to cover my mouth and nose so I couldn't smell the perfumes seeping through the small gap between the door and floor. "Th-thanks..." "Lucy, uh sorry for breaking your stuff" he said. "Natsu, I need some fresh air, I can't breathe." says Happy as he leaves. I'm about to punch Natsu when I fall to the ground and begin coughing again. Natsu is holding his breath. All the perfumes got through the door and out to fill up my apartment with the strong smells. "NATSU"-cough cough cough. Then, I passed out from the lack of clean oxygen. What a great way to start my morning, huh.

When I woke up, I hear muffled words, sounds like an argument. I sit up, and look to see my surroundings, while rubbing my right eye. "Where..." "LUCY!" yelled Natsu, he was gripping my shoulders, trying to make me talk. "Huh..." then I noticed that I was in Natsu's house, mainly because of the mess. "Natsu, what. Did. You. Do. To. My. Apartment?!" "Natsu! She snapped! She's going to kill us!" Happy yelled in a scared manner. "NATSU!" And I punched him in his gut. When he fell down, I was about to jump on him when he said "BLUE." which confused me and forced me to fall on his stomach. "Owww, that hurt my bum… and what did you say? Blue?" "Yeah, you're underwear is blue!" My face turned a tomato red, and I slapped him silly on his face. "PERVERT!" And then realized I was wearing my pajama shorts, and big, baggy, white shirt that said 'CUTIE' across the chest and had a picture of big red lips behind the letters. Now that, that was embarrassing. I had to go home and change, but the perfumes were all spread around that everyone, including me would pass out from the stench on my clothing. Guess I'll have to go to the guild in my pj's…

 **What will happen next? I wonder! Poor Lucy, hopefully she'll get some clothes… ;j**


	2. Chapter 2

" **Chapter 2: Strange Day**

 **Author's Note:** _Ohayo mina! (Good morning everyone!) I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! And now, the story continues…_

"Lucy," Natsu begins. "I uh… I'm really sorry for ruining your apartment." "Aye sir! Me too" Happy joins. They bow their heads at me in an apologetic sense. I turn my head and cross my arms. "Whatever, you guys owe me, and I really don't want to go to the guild looking like- _this._ _"_ I say as I gesture to my clothes and hair. "Just tell everyone I'm like sick or something."

"Lucy"

"I don't even have my keys!"

"Lucy"

"Wow, Aquarius is going to be mad."

"Lucy!"

"What?!"

"I still have that maid outfit from our first job we went on, if you want to wear that."

 **Blush** "W-what?! I would never wear that, it's way too embarrassing! You're crazy to think that I'd ever wear _that_ again." … "Well, my closet is over there, just go and see what you want to wear." he said pointing to the far end of his house. "O-okay… thanks… Also, um thanks for your scarf, you can have it back now." I thanked.

I walked over to his closet, and when I opened it, it was kind of a mess, but not as bad as the rest of his house. I saw mainly the same outfits, some shoes, and some boxers. I pulled out the long coat he always wears, and considered the pants but chose not to wear them because that would just be too weird.

"Oi, Natsu, um where can I change?" I asked. "In my house." Clueless. Does he not realize that I'm a _girl_ and he's a _boy?_ "Natsu! I' need some privacy, is that so hard to understand?!" "Fine, fine jeez just calm down already." he complained while turning around and turning Happy's head around. I took off my shirt and still smelled some of the perfumes on it and began to cough again. "Oi, Lucy!" Natsu ran over to me and threw my shirt away from me so I couldn't smell the strong scent. "I grabbed the long coat I dropped on the ground to cover my upper half. "Natsu!"-cough "I'm fine! Just, don't look at me!" "Lucy, I've seen you naked like 10 times, what's the big deal?" "Well it's not like I ever wanted you to see me"-cough cough "naked!"-cough. _Jeez, the strong odor really must've really screwed me up._ Then, Natsu plugged my nose to stop me from breathing the perfumes. "Breathe, just breathe" he said. It calmed me down, especially when he started to rub my back, which gave me goose bumps. I walked over to the wall and rested my back on it while having my eyes closed. **Sigh** "I'm- I'm okay. I just did not expect it to be so strong." I said while getting up and turning around to change. A few moments later and we were on our way to the guild. I felt really awkward wearing my pajama shorts and a long coat, the same one my best friend was wearing.

When we arrived at the guild hall, everyone stopped chatting and looked over at the three of us, just gawking at what I was wearing. "HEY, NATSU'S HERE TO JOIN THE PARTY!" he yelled. I smiled and waved awkwardly at everybody, while Happy flew over to Carla and Wendy.

"Hey! Glad to see you guys are here!" said Mira Jane.

Erza walked over to me and just stared at me.

"Lucy?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"What are you- never mind, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and I chose a mission for us to go on."

"O-okay."

When I look over at Natsu, he's on the ground, and Gray is punching him. "Hey! What are you punching me for, Popsicle?!" Natsu screamed. Gray then pointed at me. "Why's Lucy wearing your clothes?!" "Because her clothes stinks so bad you would pass out!" "What?!" "Uh… guys, let's not make this fight about me, okay?"

When Erza walks over to them, she punches their heads and Gray and Natsu go to a corner to mope about their bruised heads. _Morons. Why does Gray even care about what I'm wearing?_ I turn around and Juvia is all in my face, giving me her death glare. "J-Juvia!" "You like Gray. But Gray belongs to Juvia." Great. Now I have to run for my life. I turned around to see if she was still chasing me, but someone was standing there. It was a rather large figure. Who, who is it? Who came to stop Juvia from chasing me?

 **Author's Note:** _Oi mina! (Yo everybody!) Left you on a bit of a cliffhanger, huh? I'm sorry. But that's it for this chapter. Thanks so much for reading, it makes me so happy, it really lights up my day!_ _O key-dokey_ _, see you guys and girls next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: So The Fight Begins!**

 **Author's Note:** _Do shita no mina? (What's up everybody?) I've been eager to get working on this again, I even got_ _some_ _review_ _s_ _, saying to continue, which really made me smile, and inspired me to continue. Arigato mina! (Thanks everybody!)_

"Laxus?" _WOW! I was definitely not expecting it to be_ _Laxus_. "Juvia, why are you running after Lucy?" he asked sternly. Then, Gray appeared, not wearing anything ( _as expected)_ at my side. "Lucy, are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked, his face getting closer to mine. His hands tightened around my arms, and it's hard to move them. _I-is he going to k-kiss me?! No I don't want him to!_ "Natsu!" I yelp. And in less than a second I felt strong arms hug my waist and I'm pulled further away from Gray, as Gray scowls. "Don't touch her, you stupid ice cube!" "What's that?! Hot head?! Is she yours now?!" "What'd you call me?! And yeah, she is mine! You got a problem with that?!" All of a sudden, Laxus grabs my right leg, and I slip out of Natsu's grip. "You two better back off!" he yells. I look around to find Juvia, who is of course, at Gray's arm, glaring at Laxus. Then, Laxus runs off with me in his arms, and I look back to see Gray and Natsu chasing after us. _What the heck is going on?_ "Oi! Lemme go! Where are you taking me?!" "Shut up! I don't know what I'm doing okay it just feels right!" "Wha- LAXUS PUT ME DOWN!… NATSUUUU! GRAYYYY!"

Laxus trips on a stone, and something sharp scrapes my back, sending pain throughout my body. I yelp out in pain. "Agh! Ah!" and tears pop out of no where. "Lucy!" Gray and Natsu yell out. I roll over to my stomach, my back exposed from the shredded cloth. When Gray and Natsu reach me, they begin to beat up Laxus, who is on the ground, and looks to be in pain, maybe he hit his head.

"Lucy." Natsu says with a concerned look on his face. I'm panting heavily. Gray and Natsu come over to me and try to touch my wound. When they do, it stings, and I cry out. "Natsu, take Laxus to the master, I'll help Lucy." Natsu nods and picks up Laxus and begins to walk towards the guild. Gray picks me up and starts to walk the other way. "Hey," says Natsu. "What?" "If you hurt her, I'll send you flying to the moon," Natsu threatens. "Wasn't planning on it, what's going on in that thick head of yours?" Gray smirks.

When we get to Gray's house, he lays me on his bed, with my back facing upward. I try to sit up, but moan in the process. "Lucy, take it easy. Don't push yourself. I'm going to get some bandages and alcohol." About a minute later he comes back and I'm just sitting there, burying me face with a pillow. _I must look stupid. Poor Gray, having to take care of me, I'm such a burden. No! Don't think like that, he's your friend! If he thought you were going to be a burden in the first place, wouldn't he have left you with Natsu? That's right! Stop being so stupid!_ "Lucy! Why won't you answer me?" "Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Gray, I was just in a deep thought. "O-okay. Well, um I don't really know how to say this but uh… the clothing is getting in the way, and it's infecting your wound. Can you, um… y'know..." he says while blushing. "Are you serious? I don't really feel like putting on a show for anyone right now." _What am I saying! Stop being so stubborn! He's just trying to help! Now look at what you've done! He looks hurt!_ "But, I don't really feel so good right now, so…" I started to take off the coat but couldn't take off the sleeves from the pain. Then, I felt a sudden tugging on the sleeves. "Th-thanks..."I said embarrassed. Once it was off, I grabbed the pillow as if it were my dear life.

"Lucy, this is going to hurt, but just bare with the pain, okay?" Gray said in a comforting mood. I readied myself for the stinging of the alcohol on my blood and flesh by burying my head deeper into the pillow. And then, "AAAAAAHHHH!" I screeched, my back arched, and then fell limp to the right of the bed. I gritted my teeth, trying to bear the pain. Suddenly, I felt hands, Gray's hands on my hips and ribs, pulling me back up. I sat as straight as I could, so he could bandage me up. As he put his hands around me, he came closer, until I could feel his breathing on my ear, and I let out a small moan. I felt his head touch mine, and his abs touch my bandaged back. His hands traveled down my back, almost into my bottoms, but I let out a quiet "No...". Gray turned me around, holding my wrists, and closely approached me. _No! What's wrong with Gray? Why can't I put up a fight?!_ Then, "BOOM" _W-What?! What's happening?!_ And I see a flash of pink.

 **Hmmm, I wonder who/what it could be? I think we all know the answer, huh! And Gray, what's gotten into you?! I hope you guys enjoyed that, thanks for reading, you guys are so kind, that's what inspires me to continue writing! O key-dokey! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: N-Natsu!**

 **Author's Note:** _Semimase mina! (Sorry everybody!) I haven't had the chance to update because my friend came over and we hung out the whole day, please don't be mad!_ _This will be a NaLu chapter, but don't worry there will be GrayLu and LaLu! Promise!_ _Anyway, the story continues!_

Oh, I really don't want to be r-raped in front of Gray! "BOOM!" What?! Wait, is it Natsu?

"Why you, you _bastard!_ I thought I told you to not hurt her! What are you doing to Lucy?!" Natsu yells.

"What are you talking about, fireball, I'm doing what she wants me to do! We both know she wants to be with me! Not some dirty fleabag like you!"

While they argue and Natsu gets his fire magic readied, I find this to be the perfect timing to knee Gray's gut. I send my left leg to his gut, with the intentions of hitting him really hard, but my pains in my back come back and he only backs up a bit. I yelp out in pain, while rolling to the ground, and trying my best to cover up. They fought for a bit, but after a while, Gray sat down stubbornly and just said "Whatever, take her for now, but I'll get her later." Natsu scowled at him and walked over to my dead-like body.

"Lucy..." I look up at him with scared eyes. He puts his coat on me, and slowly and carefully picks me up. I wince. He walks out the door with me in his arms, and I fall asleep.

When I begin to wake up, I hear Natsu and Happy talking: "Yeah, what a total pervert. How could he do that to Lucy? I MEAN DAMMIT I KNOW HE'S AN IDIOT BUT THIS IS WAY TOO FAR!" Then, I hear the cracking of wood and a thump. "Aye! But Natsu shush! She's asleep!" "Mmmmm..." I was trying to speak but it came out as mumbles instead. "Lucy!" they both yell. "What's she trying to say?" "Beats me." "Guys you're really loud, how do you even sleep at night?" I asked while laughing and sitting up. "Lucy! You're awake!" Happy exclaims. I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt, only my bandages, and quickly caught the blanket before it falls to my lap. "Happy, go tell Master that Lucy's awake, and she looks just fine." "Aye, sir!" Happy flies out, leaving Natsu and I, just staring at each other. My heart is thumping like crazy. "So uh, how's your back?" "Uh it's been better." "Lucy, what did Gray do to you?" "He-he..." my voice trailed off. I looked down and began tearing up. Natsu cupped my face in his hands. I let go of the blanket in my left hand, and put it on his left hand. "It's like he wasn't even Gray anymore, he was trying to, well I think he was trying to do _it_ with me..." I closed my eyes out of embarrassment, and then I felt a warm embrace. I shot open my eyes to see that Natsu was hugging me. _But, I think I like him a bit more than just wanting a comforting hug._ "How could he, I'll have to go beat him up now. But I'll be back, okay?" He says while backing up. "No, please don't go." I tugged his coat. He looked away, trying not to look me in the eyes. Then, without hesitating, I moved forward, and landed on him. He caught me and fell on the ground. _Do it. Now that your faces are barely inches apart, go for it._ And I did. I closed my eyes as I lowered my head, and turned it slightly. And I felt the warmth of his lips on mine, and enjoyed every moment of this comforting kiss. I'm so glad he didn't reject me. All of a sudden, I felt something on my teeth. _No way, is he frenching?! How does he even know how to do that?!_ I felt his hand stroke down my back, and it gave me goose bumps. I let out an embarrassing moan, and his tongue came into my mouth.

After a few moments, we split apart, breathing heavily. And then I began to fall asleep on his chest, his bare chest!

He started to take off my bottoms, and I had barely noticed until I heard "OI, NATSU!" What the?! LAXUS?! "N-Natsu!" "GO AWAY WE'RE BUSY" Then, he broke down the door, and I was laying there, with my pants at my knees and bandages barely covering my chest. _Crap._

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the short chapter, I had to rush through it cuz my internet stops working at a certain hour so I can't upload, I'm sorry! Next chapter will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Laxus and I**

 **Author's Note:** _Ohayo mina! (Good morning everybody!) I'm really sorry about last chapter being so short and all, so I'll make it up to y'all with this chapter. Enjoy!_

 _L-Laxus?! What's he doing here?!_ Natsu looks up at Laxus and growls. I get off of Natsu and quickly pull up my pants. Natsu sits up and covers me, protects me from Laxus. "Natsu, it's okay, I'm sure he just wants to chat." I tell him, grabbing onto his shoulder. "Yeah, exactly" Laxus smirks. Then, he jumps up behind me, and takes me by surprise. "WOAH?! Laxus what are you doing, this isn't how normal people talk!" _Wait, who ever said Laxus- no, anyone from Fairy Tail was normal anyway?_ "Put her down, Laxus!" "Listen, blondie and I have something to do, we got somewhere to go, alright?!" "Lucy, how do you feel about this?" "Well, um, I'd prefer if you'd put me on the ground, Laxus. But I'm okay with hanging out with you, I'm sure it'll be fine. I can trust you." Natsu got angry at that, but didn't start throwing a tantrum, at least. "Fine. Hey Lucy, since you can't stay at your apartment, you can stay with Happy and me, okay?" **Blush.** "Sure, thanks Natsu." Laxus scowled, and finally put me down. I'll probably have to explain what happened earlier at my apartment. "CRAP"I yelled. "Huh?" they both said. "I haven't eaten all dayyyyy!" "I'll take you out to eat." Laxus offered. "Whatever, you and me and Happy are going out to dinner then!" _Wait, is Natsu_ _jealous_ _?!_ "Hm. Okay!" I nodded.

While Laxus, and I were walking, we were mostly quiet, which was very awkward. I wanted to start a conversation with him.

"So uh, where are we going?"

"You said you were hungry, right? We're going to a restaurant."

"So this is kinda like a date, huh Laxus! Wow, I never knew you were into that kind of stuff!"

Then, Laxus blushed. _Wow, I never thought I'd see Laxus blush, even for a million jewels!_ "Yeah well when it comes to pretty women like you, y-you've gotta do what you gotta do to keep them." I just smiled.

Suddenly, he passed me his coat.

"You looked cold and uncomfortable with just those pants and bandages."

"Thanks, I was a bit."

"…"

"…"

"So um sorry about getting you hurt today, I uh really didn't mean it." he apologized.

"Nah don't worry about it, it's no big deal. Gray helped bandage me up."

"Gray?! That pervert?! AGH! He got to see first?!" he yelled.

"See what first?"

"Your b-… never mind. We're here."

"Oh, wow. It's so nice, looks expensive."

"Mmmm, these waffles are just amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well have you tried the bacon, it's way different, but in a good way." he said.

"Well lemme try some," I said while reaching for the food.

"No! Uh I'll get it for you."

He got some on his fork on leaned his hand over, and I opened my mouth. When I took the bacon, his face turned red. "Wow! It's so good! You were right! - Uh, what's wrong? You okay there?"

"Yep, totally fine." Lie.

"Uh, Lucy, you have a bacon crumb on your chin." Before I could reach for it or even react, I felt moist on my chin. He's licking me. Yep. Definitely. "L-Laxus!" I whisper – yelled. He sat back down, grinning the whole time. I wiped off the remaining saliva on my chin and cheek. Now _I_ was blushing. "Well uh I'm done eating. I don't have my wallet, so I'll pay you back."

 _ **At Laxus' House…**_

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks, the old man recommended it. So let's chat. Natsu said something about you not being able to live in your apartment? Explain."

"Well yeah, this morning he tried to scare me in my washroom, but ended up breaking almost all, if not all my perfumes. So now I can't live there from the stench. At least not for a while. It's hard to breathe there."

"Idiot. You know..." he started while getting closer to me.

"You're always welcome here..."

"Uhh umm thanks, that's nice of you to- mmpphhh!" _What the heck? Why's he kissing me?!_ I pushed away from him to catch my breath, and while I did, he took the sweater I was wearing off of me. "La-mmmphhgg!" But I stopped resisting. Was I _enjoying_ this? Maybe a little…

 **A few minutes later…**

"Um, wow. So uh I'm going to go… see ya at the guild." I said while leaving. _Oh my gosh did I just like make out with Laxus? What the heck?! Whatever, I'm really sore and tired. I need to sleep._

When I arrived at Natsu's house, I put on some of his clothes and went to sleep on the ground, right then and there. I, I think I kind of liked being with Laxus… I dunno. I'll worry about it when I wake up.

…

 **Author's Note:** _Hey! So when it got to Laxus and Lu-chan making out, I kind of just made the time pass, I couldn't write anything graphical, I really can't. It makes me uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:Strange Day, Strange Gray...**

 **Author's Note:** _Kon'nichiwa mina! (Hello everybody!) Sorry for not updating in a while, I been busy with my freshman year starting and being out of the county, so many things happening that I forgot to write in a REALLY long time. I feel horrible. I'm so sorry... Well, the story (finally) continues!_

When I wake up, everything is dark. _Wait, how long did I sleep for?! CRAP! What about the job? Well, it's not like I can do anything without my keys or whip… I wonder if they went on without me?_ Then, I hear a groan.

"Uhum, hello?" _Is it an intruder?_ "Who's there?" I asked. Multiple crash noises make me terrified. _Oh my God, I'm useless! I can't fight back if they attack me! I'm so weak, what do I do?! Get up and find something to fight back with, or just stay quiet until Natsu comes back? What if they already heard me when I spoke?_ I start to stand up, but a tugging on my (Natsu's) pants makes me fall down as I whimper. All of a sudden, the lights flicker on, I squint my eyes, as I try to adjust to the brightness. By the time I can fully open my eyes and look around, I don't see anyone. I get up again, this time tugging extra hard at my pants, trying to get them unstuck. I rip them, from ankle to thigh. "Ah!" I say as I fall back on my butt. I open my eyes once again, to- Gray?! What the hell?

"Gray! Holy crap, you scared me! What are you doing here?!" I ask.

"I'm came to find you… Why are you wearing that flame heads clothes?!"

"Shouldn't you be on the mission? And because Natsu dropped all my perfumes in my house, so now all my stuff has a horrible odor on them. My keys! I have to get them! What is wrong with me, how could I betray them?!" I scream. Then, I start to cry. I'm balling my eyes out when I feel Gray's hands lifting up my chin. I look at him with a tearful face, and I'm holding his wrists with my hands as his hands hold my face.

"Lucy, don't cry." He says, trying to calm me down. As I start to stop, he leans his face into mine. He's an amazing kisser. His lips are soft and warm on mine, and then I feel his tongue start to go into my mouth. I let him in, as his hands begin to travel up and down my back. I moan, and we part our mouths for air. He slowly takes off my shirt and bandages, as I sit there in a daze. Then,

"Ughhh… so nice..." he says.

I look down at my breasts to see Gray with his face in my freaking boobs. His soft hair feels so nice on my breasts, and I can't help resisting so I grab his hair, arching my back and moaning loudly. When he lifts his head, he starts to suck on my neck, and without knowing, I put my hand accidentally on his crotch and feel something hard, and he groans so loud it makes me gasp. I look down at my hand, and blush badly. He falls on me, making the pain in my back come back.

"Agh!" I yell, arching my back in pain. I roll to my side, and Gray just sits there, looking at me worriedly. He doesn't know what to do, and I can feel my wound opening up again.

"Guh-GRAY!" I scream, letting tears fall down again.

"Lucy?" he says, shakily.

 _What's going on? Everything is fuzzy._ I start to black out, and the last thing I see is Gray laying a blanket over, with an apologetic look on his face.

 **Author's Note:** _Hello! Sorry again for not posting in months. I feel horrible. If you hate me I understand. Anyway, look at these two teens being naughty, Gray is such a bad boy… I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
